My Life
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Computer Geek Felicity Smoak is in her final year at MIT University with top grades and friends but when she bumps into Playboy Oliver Queen, her world is turned upside down when she discovers his secrets and has secrets of her own.
1. Campus

**Hey people!**

**Here's a new story!**

**It's my first Arrow/Olicity story and I'm very excited to start it!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Campus<p>

My name is Felicity Smoak; it's my last year at MIT University. Barry and Jennifer have been my best friends since before we were born as our parents are best friends. Barry is getting a degree in Media while Jenna is getting a degree in Teaching and I'm getting a degree in Computer Science.

"Look who it is!" I turned around to see one of my best friends with his camcorder "My best friend!"

I groaned "Barry Allen, put that stupid thing a way!"

"Never Lici" Barry smirked "C'mon, first day of our final year" He pressed the record button "So, anything new in Felicity's life?"

"Nothing at all Allen" I smiled fixing my glasses "Busy working"

"Boring!" He yawned "No guys?"

"Nope" I shaked my head "You're the only guy in my life" I grinned as we walked through campus "What about you Flash, what did you do in Central City?"

"Usual" He shrugged putting his camcorder away "Saving people and breaking the speeding limit" He whispered the last part.

"Of course" I rolled my eyes and looked around "Where's Jen?"

"Sorting out her dorm room" He smiled "I can't believe you two are in separate dorms"

"That's because we always get in trouble together" Jen grinned walking over and hugged me tight "Missed you Sugar"

I giggled "Miss you too Peanut"

"I'll be back!" Barry shouted and ran off knocking us over.

"I hate when he does that" Jenni groaned.

"Without a warning" I rubbed my head standing up and helped her up "I better go and sort my stuff out"

"How did you get a single dorm?"

"Top Student" I grinned "And I'm a DA this year"

"Nerd" She nudged me.

I giggled "See you later" I waved before walking into my building and got my key card out of my pocket then swiped it down the pad on my door and opened it grinning. Perks of being a top student, single room and my own rules.

* * *

><p>I turned around when I heard a knock on the door frame to see a dark haired guy "Can I help you?"<p>

"It's Felicity, right?" He asked looking up from his tablet.

"I might be" I crossed my arms "Who are you?"

"Callum Smith" He grinned "Dorm Adviser"

"Think again mister" I took the tablet and read over it then grinned "Callum Smith, dorm 12 and is a junior footballer" I looked at him "Nothing about Dorm Adviser and this is mine"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever, you gonna tell who you are?"

"Your Dorm Adviser Felicity Smoak" I smirked then heard laughing outside.

"You lose Smithy!" a familiar voice shouted and appeared at the door.

"Ricci!" I squealed and hugged him tight "I thought you was going to Europe"

"And miss my favourite cousin try to boss people about" Ricci chuckled "Get to practise Smithy or you'll be off the team"

"Got it" Callum nodded and darted out.

"I'm glad you're here Ric" I smiled at my younger cousin by two months "Where's your dorm?"

"This building" He grinned "So I better get unpacking"

"Bye loser" I giggled.

"Laters Lis" He waved and darted out.

I opened my suitcase when my phone beeped. I grabbed it off my nightstand and read the text:

**Hey All!  
>Welcome back to other year of fun, drama and parties but don't forget to study ;)<br>Enjoy your year!  
>MIT gal xox<strong>

I shaked my head and dialled my best friend's number ... Our first year here, me and Jen decided to start a gossip page called **MIT gal**. I hacked into the school office and got everyone's numbers and emails then it's became a success and it's still a secret except for Barry who got involved a year later.

_"Hey Filly"_

I groaned taking some clothes out of my suitcase and walked over to my new closet "I told you to never call me that"

_"You love it really" Jen giggled "What's up?"_

"Few things" I put my clothes away and sat at my desk "First, good text"

_"I know, we need to get the new students information"_

"We?" I smirked spinning around on my chair and opened my laptop.

_"Whatever Smoaky, what else?"_

"Oh Ricci is back"

_"Ricci as in your hot cousin Ricci"_

I rolled my eyes "Yes, he came back for our final year instead of being in Europe"

_"Mmm, I think I need to see him"_

"My little cousin is off limits Cole"

_"Okay" She giggled "I'm hoping you're gonna say that your final thing to say is our beginning of the year sleepover"_

"Of course" I grinned "This Saturday"

_"Why not tonight?"_

I looked around my room which is full of boxes and suitcases "My room is a mess and you have a roommate"

_"Fine, this Saturday" She sighed "Is Mr Allen invited?"_

"I've not heard from him since he raced off"

_"He might be still in Central with Iris"_

"You're jealous Miss Cole" I smirked "You had your chance and turned him down"

_"I know, I know"_

"I better get unpacking and sort this email out"

_"You got all the details already?"_

"Of course" I giggled "I'll message you later when I sorted"

_"Got it, laters girl"_

"Bye" I hung up and sent the mass email out to the new students.

**Welcome new students to MIT!  
>Want all the gossip that happens on campus<br>need advise on classes or your crush?  
>Check out<br>MIT gal xox**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Sleepover

**Hey!**

**Thank you for liking the first chapter!**

**Here's the next one**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sleepover<p>

I walked into my English class just before the other students came in and walked up the steps to the higher seats.

"Smoaky!"

I turned around to see my friend Jamie running up the steps "You're in this class to?"

"Yep" He grinned walking along the seats and sat down.

I rolled my eyes walking over and sat next to him "I thought I would have peace and quiet this year"

"Aww sorry Lic" He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek "I'll be good, I promise"

"You better be" I nudged him.

"Morning everyone" I looked up to see a new yet very hot teacher standing at the front "My name is Jack Hanson and I'll be your teacher for this year"

"More like Mr Handsome" Jamie mumbled.

I bit my lip from stopping myself from laughing ... Jamie is very open about being gay and I love him for it but some people still give him grief.

I pulled out my phone and sneakily took a photo of our teacher and sent it to Jen.

_Mine and Jamie's new teacher for the year Mr Hanson aka Mr Handsome - Lici xx_

**_HOTT! I'll post it straight away! - Jenni xx_**

"MIT gal is at it again" Jamie whispered looking up from his phone.

I looked at the newest text on my phone which had the photo I text Jen:

**Handsome Alert!**

**Mr Handsome aka Jack Hanson is a new English teacher this year!  
>He's off limits guys and gals! #unfair<br>MITgal xox**

"She stole my name" Jamie grumbled.

I giggled lightly "Stop pouting, he's might be married"

"Doesn't mean we can't look" He winked.

"Still off limits Jam" I pointed at him.

"A boy can dream" He sighed.

I shaked my head and focused on my work instead of drooling over Mr Hanson.

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

I looked up from my work to see Barry "Hi stranger" I grinned.

He sat down and looked around the library before looking back at me "Some things happened in Central"

"Everything okay?" I looked at him concerned.

He nodded "It is for now, Caitlin send she'll email you about something nerdy"

"I'll have a look when I get back to my room" I nodded "And not everything we talk about is nerdy Allen"

"Of course not" He chuckled "How's your classes been?"

"Hectic as usual" I shrugged "Have you made it to any classes yet?"

"Yep, all of them" He grinned "I don't skip classes Smoak"

"Of course you don't" I smirked closing my book and put it back in my bag "I'll leave you to study" I stood up and kissed his cheek "Good to see you B"

"You too Lic" He smiled.

"See you later" I picked up my bag and walked out of the library as my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it "Hello?"

_"Hello Felicity" Caitlin's voice came through._

"Why so formal Cat" I giggled as I walked through campus.

_"I wanted to change it up a bit" She laughed "Have you seen that email yet?"_

"Not yet, I left my tablet in my dorm" I looked around "Why, what's up?"

_"There's a new masked hero around and it's freaking Barry out"_

"I thought he was acting weird" I pointed out walking into my building "Do you know anything about it?"

_"Nothing, Barry's tried to catch him after an attack but he's always disappeared"_

I swiped my card and opened my door "I'm guessing everything I need to know is in the email"

_"Yeah, let me know what you think"_

"Give me a few days to sort it out; first week back is always the worse"

_"Got it, speak to you soon" Then she hung up._

I looked at the email and clicked on the first link sighing ... This is gonna be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>~4 Days Later~<strong>

I've looked through the evidence that Caitlin sent me and we've talked all week but we've got nothing, whoever this guy is, he's good.

"Oi Smoak!" Jen's voice shouted.

I blinked and looked at her "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Never mind, what's going with you?"

"Nothing, just helping Barry and Caitlin with something"

"C'mon, you never keep this superhero stuff from me"

"Honestly, there's nothing to tell yet" I sighed "They found another masked hero and needed my help to find him"

"Him?" She looked at me "It could be a girl for all you know"

"True" I giggled grabbing my laptop and tablet "Enough about that, which one?"

"I'll take the laptop, your tablet hates me" She grinned.

I shaked my head and loaded up the site "First one is from **Bookwormguy**"

**_Dear MITgal,_**

**_I'm new this year and don't have many friends  
>I was kinda I geek in High School and always hidden behind books<em>**

**_What should I do?_**

**_Bookwormguy_**

"Get your head of the books nerd" Jen mumbled then yelped when I threw a pillow at her "Hey!"

"Be nice" I pointed at her "I'm like him"

"You have friends and go out, well except during summer when you worked" She smirked.

I rolled my eye "Whatever Jennifer, what should we say?"

"I'll let you take that one while I give someone fashion advice" She grinned and started typing away.

I looked at my tablet and smiled before typing.

_Dear Bookwormguy,_

_Studies comes first but take a break and enjoy college life  
>Make some friends by join a few clubs <em>

_MITgal xox_

"Nicely done" Jen smiled "We're pros at this now"

"Of course we are" I giggled falling onto my bed next to her "Whose idea was it have a sleepover on a Sunday?"

"I had some work to finish off" Jen shrugged yawning "And we always do it after our first week"

I looked at my clock and sighed resting my head on my pillow "We better get some sleep because I have a 9am class"

"Night sugar"

I giggled yawning "Night Peanut"

* * *

><p>I shot up and looked at my clock 8:38 "Crap!" I jumped out of bed and opened my closet "Jen! Wake up!"<p>

"No!" Jen groaned.

"Jennifer Cole, get your ass up now!" I growled.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes "What the hell Fic?"

"I'm gonna be late and so are you!" I glared at her running into my bathroom.

"I don't have a class until 11"

I walked out of the bathroom changed in a yellow summer dress with black pumps and my hair its usual ponytail "Well"

"Perfect" Jen smiled "Now go!"

"Laters!" I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room and out of the doors.

"What's the rush?"

I looked up to see Ricci "I'm late for my class"

"Not like you" He chuckled "Catch up later?"

"Sure, bye!" I shouted and ran across campus when I bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" I looked up and froze ... Oh my god!

* * *

><p><strong>Who could it be?<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Playboy

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's the next one**

**A familiar face will be appearing**

**So, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Playboy<p>

I froze in my spot as looked at the person in front of me. I couldn't believe it Starling City's Playboy Oliver Queen is here!

"I should be saying sorry, I'm looking for my dorm" Oliver smiled.

"Right" I nodded walking around him "See you around"

"Wait" I turned back to look at him "What's your name?"

"Felicity" I smiled a little "Nice to meet you Mr Queen" I turned around and ran off into the building.

"You're late Smoaky!" Jamie smirked learning against the wall.

"Why you outside then?" I crossed my arms.

"Handsome cancelled the lesson" He shrugged.

"Why didn't you let me know?" I glared at him.

"I did" He grinned standing up straight "I texted you twice"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and froze. Oh no this is MITgal phone.

"New phone?" Jamie asked looking at it confused.

"No, it's Jen's" I shaked my head "I must of picked hers up by mistake"

"Coffee?" He nodded to the door.

"I would love one" I smiled following him out of the building "You're paying Laing"

"Of course" He smiled holding his arm out "Shall we?"

I giggled linking my arm with his "Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Usual?" Jamie looked at me.<p>

"Yeah" I nodded and walked over to our usual table then pulled out the phone and sent out a text:

**Queen Alert!  
>That's right people Playboy Oliver Queen is at MIT<br>A new piece of meat for you girls to fight over ;)  
>MITgal xox<strong>

"There we go" Jamie grinned sitting down and pulled out his phone as it beeped "Oh great Queen is alive"

"You know Oliver Queen?" I looked at him confused.

"We went to same high school, he outed me and then disappeared until now" He shrugged.

"You're safe Jam"

He waved me off "I'm over it, it was four years ago"

"Right" I put my cup down smiling "What's the gossip with you over summer?"

"Nothing" He looked away blushing.

"You're a bad liar James" I pointed at him.

"What have you done now?" We looked up to see Jen smiling.

"Trying to find out what he did over summer" I smirked.

"Nothing happened" Jamie quickly said.

"Yeah, tell that to your tomato face" Jen grinned "Spill James"

"Okay" He groaned sitting forward "I'm no longer single"

I squealed "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You don't know him" He pointed at me "And don't even think about hacking into my phone"

"I would never do that" I smiled.

"C'mon" Jen nudged him "Tell us something?"

"Nope" He shaked his head smiling "All you need to know he is amazing"

"Good" We smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"Please tell me you've found something!" Caitlin's voice came through my ear piece.<em>

"Sort of" I smiled walking through campus with my tablet "You said this thing showed about two weeks ago"

_"Yeah, when Barry was in Starling"_

"I don't want to know why he was there" I shaked my head "But there was a few murders the last two weeks in Starling, all the victims were killed with arrows"

_"Felicity Megan Smoak! You're a genius!"_

I giggled "I know"

_"What do we do now?"_

"Now, I leave it to you and Cisco to figure it out while I finish my work off"

_She groaned "But we can't do it without you or Barry who is holding off being the Flash"_

"Why?" I asked confused "He loves being the fastest man alive" I turned around when I heard someone coughing but saw nothing.

"Because" I jumped turning back to see Barry "I don't wanna get killed so stay out of it Cat"

_"I'm ignoring the idiot" Caitlin sighed "I'll talk to you late Lic with the update"_

"Got it, laters" I heard a beep and looked at my best friend "What the hell is wrong with you?" I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow" He rubbed his arm "Nothing is wrong with me"

"Right whatever Allen" I shaked my head "Be a coward"

"It's hard Lici" He sighed.

"Don't tell me what's hard because you're not the only one who lost someone that night" I turned around and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Hate

**Here's the next one!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hate<p>

**~1 Week Later~**

One thing I love about this campus is the views. I love sitting on a bench in the park studying and listening to music.

I looked up when someone pushed my book down to see Mr Playboy. I sighed taking my earphones out "Can I help you?"

He smiled sitting down next to me "What you doing here on your own?"

"Studying" I pointed at my book "Something you should be doing"

He shrugged "I've got better things to do"

"Like bothering me" I looked at him.

He chuckled taking my book "What we studying then?"

"_I'm _studying for an English exam" I said taking my book back and stood up.

"I'm trying to be nice"

"You being nice?" I laughed "You haven't got a nice bone in your body"

He stood up and towered over me "You don't even know me"

"I know that you're a bully" I glared at him "Getting into people's business like that is rude, so stay the hell away from me" I pushed past him and walked off as my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it then smiled answering it "Mum?"

_"Sweetness! How are you?" My mother's voice came through the speaker._

"I'm good, studying hard" I nodded "How are you and dad?"

_"We're enjoy retirement" She laughed "Now, being serious"_

"This doesn't sound good" I sighed "What have I done?"

_"What's going on with you and Barry?"_

I groaned "Jen told you"

_"Of course she did" She said "You three are like siblings"_

"We fight like siblings too" I rolled my eyes "Your point?"

_"You haven't spoken in a week Lici"_

"That's because he's being an idiot"

_"Most men are idiots, including your father"_

"You're right about part of that" I giggled "Just give us some time and we'll be back to the crazy trio"

_"Okay" She sighed "We just worry about you three"_

"I know" I walked into the IT building "I'll speak to you later; I've got some things to do"

_"Speak to you soon sweetie" She said then hung up._

* * *

><p>"Felicity!"<p>

I spun around to see Caitlin running towards me "Cat?"

"Hey" She hugged me tight.

I looked at her confused "What are you doing here?"

"To visit you" She grinned.

I shaked my head as we walked around "You're lucky I'm free now"

"You're not the only one who can hack things" She winked.

"I know" I giggled "So, the real reason you came here"

"Right" She took her tablet out of her bag and swiped across the screen "This appeared" She passed it to me.

I looked at the screen to see a sketch "Is that who I think it is?"

"The Vigilante"

"The what?" I looked at her.

"This thing that's using arrows to kill, it's what the SCPD is calling him"

"So, they've decided it's a guy?"

"Of course" She grinned "He looks yummy from the sketch"

I nudged her "Stop it"

"Talking of yummy" She nodded over "Who's he?"

I looked over and groaned "Oliver Queen, he's a jerk"

"A yummy jerk" She pointed out "I take it you two hate each other"

"I hate him and he's trying to get me to fall for him like every other girl on campus"

She took the tablet off me and held it up "Mmm, you don't think"

"What?" I looked at her.

"That he could be him?"

I laughed "You seriously think Oliver Queen is a killer" I looked at the sketch again "They look nothing alike"

"It was just a thought" She shrugged.

"C'mon Detective Snow" I linked my arm through hers smiling "Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Right" Jenna crossed her arms as we sat in my dorm room "Sort it out, now"<p>

"Give it up Jen" Barry sighed "She isn't gonna speak to me"

"I'm standing right here" I glared at him "You need to stop being a little kid and living in the past"

"I'm sorry that I don't want to get killed or let anyone else I know die"

"You're not gonna die" Caitlin rolled her eyes "With our help, you'll fine"

"I'm not chasing after a mad man with arrows" Barry shaked his head.

"I can't listen to this" I walked towards the door and opened it to see the Jerk face "What do you want?"

Oliver looked over my shoulder "Slumber party?" He smirked "Where is my invite?"

"Must of got lost in the post" I crossed my arms "Can I help you Mr Queen?"

"You left this" He held up my book "After our little chat this morning"

"Hey there" Jenna stood next to me grinning "I'm Jenna, Felicity's best friend"

"Oliver" He took her hand and kissed the back of it "I'm hoping to take your best friend on a date"

"In your dreams Playboy" I rolled my eyes "Anything else?"

"Nope" He grinned "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Smoak" He turned and walked off.

I closed the door and slid down it "I hate him"

"He's hot" Caitlin grinned.

Jen sat down next to me "Why do you hate him?"

"He's a jerk and a bully" I sighed "Jamie told me all about him since they went to high school together"

"That was high school Lic" Caitlin said "He might be different"

"You're the one being cold to him, he's trying to be nice" Jen pointed out.

"He's not nice" I shaked my head and looked around "Where's the coward gone?"

"Fresh air" Caitlin shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Weeks Later~<strong>

"Can I sit here?" I looked up from my book to see Barry.

"Sure" I nodded.

He sat next to me on the bench and sighed "I'm sorry, lots of things have been going on and you was right"

"Barry..." I started.

"No, you was" He looked at me "I was a coward and I'm gonna try my best to find this killer"

"With my help" I smiled.

"No, you're going nowhere" He shaked his head "I would prefer if my best friend stayed here and control everything on the IT part"

"Fine" I sighed "But let Cat and Cisco help"

"Okay" He nodded then smirked "So, Oliver Queen"

"Not you too" I groaned.

He chuckled "I'm not trying anything because you're like my sister and he's a bad guy"

"I'm glad we're on the same page" I giggled.

"So, what's the latest on this arrow killer?"

"There's a sketch of a guy in a hood and mask" I shrugged "Cat is trying to find more but that's the latest"

"I'll go to Central this weekend and sort it out"

"Be careful, okay?" I looked at him.

"I'm the Flash" He winked "Fastest man alive"

I pushed him "Dorkest man alive"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Christmas

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Christmas<p>

**~2 Months Later~**

"Home Sweet Home" I smiled pulled my car into my driveway and got out.

"Lici!" My younger sister Millie who is 15 ran out of the house smiling.

"Millie" I hugged her tight "I've missed you sis"

"I've missed you too" She smiled "But Mum and Dad are driving me crazy"

I giggled "Retirement"

"Megan" She glared at me "It's not funny"

"It is Hope" I grinned getting my bag out of the back "Lead the way to crazy"

She rolled her eyes walking up the path "Crazy isn't the word for those two"

"Why do you think I'm living at Uni" I yelped when she pinched me "Ow"

"Good" She pulled her tongue out and opened the door "Ma! Dad! Twin 1 is home!"

"Felicity!" Mum smiled walking over and hugged me tight.

"Hi Mama" I smiled and looked at her "How you doing?"

"I'm perfect" She grinned "Glad to have all my babies here for the break"

"Noah will be here soon" My dad popped his head out of kitchen smiling "Want to help out?"

"Of course" I smiled giving my bag to Millie "Put that in my room"

"Yes Megan" She smirked and walked off.

"I'll go and sort the guest rooms out" Mum nodded and walked off.

I looked at my dad "What have I missed?"

"It's nothing" He shaked his head and disappeared.

"Daddy" I followed him "I'm gone for three months and it seems like everything has changed"

He sighed washing his hands "It's hard with Luke being gone"

"Seven Months" I nodded sitting on the stool "It was a nightmare for us all"

"I know" He nodded "Your mother has these moments, one day she's happy then the next is avoiding everyone"

"It'll be fine dad" I smiled a little "I think this holiday will be good for all of us to relax"

"It sure will" He kissed my head "I'm glad you're home"

"Me too"

* * *

><p>I walked along a path the next day "I hate this place"<p>

"You're not the only one" Barry chuckled "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled "Go and see your mum"

"I'll be back in a Flash" He winked and walked off.

I rolled my eyes walking down another path and stopped at my brother's grave.

**_Lucas Jonathan Davis-Smoak  
>Age 29<br>Loving Dad, Brother, Husband and Son  
>Reaching High to Catch the Stars<em>**

"Hey Luke" I smiled a little resting the sunflowers on his grave "Lexie took her first steps a few months ago and she is now driving Andy up the wall" I giggled lightly "It's been a hard time without you but like you used to say life goes on" I looked around and spotted Barry at his mum's grave "You must know about Barry and what he does, we're trying to find a guy but he's a sneaky one" I nodded "I'll try and visit before I leave but Merry Christmas Luke, enjoy laughing at our craziness" I kissed my hand and placed it on the stone "See you soon"

"Felicity?"

I turned around shocked "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"To visit my dad" Oliver smiled a little "What about you?"

"My brother" I sighed.

"Could we talk?" He nodded to the bench.

"Sure" I walked over and sat down.

He walked over and sat next to me then sighed "I want to apologise"

"Oliver"

"No" He shaked his head "I apologised to Jamie for all those things I did to him and we can hopefully be friends again but I want to say I'm sorry that you was at the back end of my comments"

"Its okay" I looked at him "I'm sorry too, I had an argument with my best friend and you got the brunt of it"

"Could I ask you something, personal?" He looked at me.

"Lucas" I nodded at the grave "Died seven months ago in a car accident on his way to work"

"Sunflowers are not a flower you can get in winter"

"They were his favourite" I said "There's a little flower shop that Luke went in and they ordered loads in so we can pick them up anytime we want them"

"It's a nice thing to do" He smiled "What did he work as?"

"A Detective" I smiled a little "He loved solving crimes that no one else could" I pointed to the picture near the grave "That's his husband Andy and their 20 month old daughter Lexie"

"I'm sorry for your lose Felicity"

"I'm okay" I nodded "How did your dad die?"

"He was murdered" He smiled a little "About five years ago"

"I'm sorry Oliver"

He shaked his head "It was a long time ago"

"Lici" We looked up to see Barry "You ready?"

"Yeah" I stood up and looked at Oliver "Thank you"

"No problem" Oliver smiled standing up and started to walk off.

"Wait" I spoke up.

Oliver turned around "Yeah?"

"Don't even think of it" Barry glared at me.

"We're having a party on Boxing Day at my house" I smiled "Would you like to come?"

"Sure" He smiled.

I gave him my phone "Put your number in and I'll texted you the details"

He typed it in and passed it back "I'll see you soon" He turned around and walked off.

"You're an idiot" Barry shaked his head.

I pushed him "Let's go"

* * *

><p>"I should of known you would be studying" A familiar voice said from my door.<p>

I spun around and squealed "Noah!" I ran over and hugged him tight "I've missed you twin"

"I've missed you too Lic" Noah smiled "How's MIT?"

"Keeping busy" I nodded walking over and sat on my bed "How's Stanford?"

He walked over and sat down "It's stressful but its med school"

"You want to be a doctor" I smirked.

"I know" He chuckled "So, anything new?"

I shake my head "Nothing new"

"C'mon, I'm your twin"

"Pulling the twin card will not get anything out of me" I glared at him as my phone started to ring.

He rolled his eyes "Say hi to Jen or Barry for me" He got up and walked towards the door.

"Noah" He turned back "When you start your internship, which hospital?"

"I'm going to Starling City" He smiled "I want to be closer to home"

"I'm glad" I smiled.

"Answer that phone before they go crazy" He chuckled and walked out.

I picked up my phone and answered it "Jennifer, my brother is calling you crazy and I agree"

_"Felicity?" A deep voice said on the other end._

I sat up straight and looked at my screen 'Playboy' "Oliver?"

_"I'm sorry, I'll phone back later if you're busy"_

"No, it's fine" I jumped up and closed my door "Is everything okay?"

_"Everything is fine" he said "I wanted to ask you something but I don't think I'll have the courage to say it to your face"_

"Oliver Queen is nervous" I smirked walking over to my desk and picked up my tablet.

_"I don't" He groaned "Never mind"_

I giggled sitting on my bed and turned on my tablet "What's the question Mr Queen?"

_"Would you like to go on a date with me, Miss Smoak?"_

I froze ... Playboy Oliver Queen asking me on a date? "I ..."

_"I don't mean today or tomorrow" He started "I mean when we're back at MIT"_

I smiled "Okay"

_"Okay?"_

I rolled my eyes "Yes Mr Queen, it's a date"

_"Okay, I'll see you on Boxing Day"_

"I'll see you soon Mr Queen" I grinned.

_"Bye Felicity" He chuckled and hung up._

* * *

><p><strong>~Christmas Day~<strong>

Noah sat down next to me and gave me a small parcel smiling "Merry Christmas Twin"

"Noah" I glared at him "We said no presents"

"Because it's our birthday tomorrow, I know" He grinned "Open it"

"Fine" I groaned.

Alexis looked up at me "Help?"

"Of course you can" I smiled and put the parcel in front of her.

"Carefully" Noah stated.

"We will be dummy" I giggled.

"All done" Lexie grinned passing me the box.

"Thank you sweetness" I kissed her head and opened the box to reveal a necklace with my name in curvy writing "It's perfect" I looked at my brother "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Noah smiled "I got one for Mills and Lexie for when she's older"

"I'll keep it safe" Andy smiled "What do you say to Uncle Noah Lex"

"Thank you" Lexie grinned.

"Right family photo" Mum smiled grabbing her camera.

"Ma, we don't have to" Millie spoke up.

"It's a tradition, so everyone move it" She snapped.

I looked at dad who shaked his head "Mum" I stood up and placed my hands on her shoulders "Stop"

She started shaking "I'm sorry" She whispered hugging me tight and I felt the tears fall.

"Mama" I rubbed her back "It's okay, we're all hurting"

"I need to go" She pulled out and walked out of the room.

"I'll go" Dad got up and walked out.

I sighed sitting back down "Merry Christmas to us"

"Hey" Noah nudged me "Enough of that"

"I knew this would happen" I looked at him "It's Luke's favourite holiday"

"He would also want us to be happy" Andy smiled a little.

"I know" I sighed resting my head on my brother's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>~Boxing Day~<strong>

"Birthday Girl!" Jen squealed running into my room and hugged me tight.

"Hey" I giggled pulling out of the hug and spun around in my red skate dress "Well?"

"You look hot" She smirked "Has this got something to do with a certain Playboy?"

"I knew he would tell you" I groaned stepping into my new black heels "We're friends and bonded over losing a family member"

"Who?"

"It's not my story to tell just like I won't tell yours or Barry's story to anyone"

She took my hand and squeezed it "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will peanut" I smiled "Now let's get downstairs"

"I'm going to find the birthday boy" She winked and ran out.

I rolled my eyes walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"Filly!" Lexie squealed running over in her sparkly sliver dress.

"Hi Princess Lexie" I smiled scooping her up as the door bell rang "I got it!" I walked over and opened the door to see Oliver and a young girl "Hi"

"Hey" Oliver smiled "Felicity, this is my sister"

"Thea!" Millie squealed running over and pulled her away.

"You have a sister?" I looked at him.

"Who knows your sister" Oliver chuckled "How many siblings do you have?"

"Luke, Millie and my twin Noah" I grinned "And this is my niece Lexie"

"Hi Lexie" He smiled "I'm Oliver"

"Ollie" Lexie grinned.

"Come in before you freeze" I stepped aside.

"Thanks" He nodded walking in and took his jacket off then went to take his shoes off.

"You don't have to take them off"

"They are dirty" He looked at me.

"Believe me, my parents are used to a bit of dirt" I giggled.

"Okay" He nodded.

"Lici!" I looked up to see Iris, Barry, Cat and Cisco walking up the pathway.

"Hey" I grinned and hugged them.

"I smell food" Cisco ran off before Barry walking quickly behind him.

"Boys and food" Iris shaked her head and hugged me "Happy Birthday girl"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Why don't we take little Lexie" Cat took Lexie off me and winked at me before walking off.

"It's your birthday?" Oliver asked.

"I know" I giggled "Must have forgotten that part"

"You think" He smirked.

"Close the door Flick, its freezing" Mum appeared "Oh hi"

"Hi Mrs Smoak, I'm Oliver Queen" He put his hand out.

"I know who you are" She smiled shaking his hand "You look like your father"

"Mother!" I glared at her "Shouldn't you be cooking or something"

"I'm going" She sighed turning around and disappeared.

"I'm ..." I got cut off by screaming.

"Noah James Smoak! Get your ass here now!" Jen shouted.

"Gotta catch me first Jennifer!" Noah laughed running down the stairs "Hey sis! Bye sis!" He shouted running out of the house followed by Jen.

"Is your house anyways like this?" Oliver looked at me.

"Always" I grinned "C'mon"

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: The Date!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. Date Night

**Here's the next one guys!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Date Night<p>

**~1 Month Later~**

I walked quickly out of my class and into the courtyard to find it empty.

"Hey" Jamie smiled walking over "You lost?"

"Have you seen Jen, we're going shopping for something" I looked around.

"Like something for your date with Oliver Queen" He smirked.

I groaned "Jen told you"

"You did" He grinned "He watches your every move and you two flirt a lot"

"No we don't!" I pushed him.

"Yes you do" I spun around to see my best friend.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "Are you gonna help or not?"

"We're gonna help" Jen grinned.

"We?" Jamie looked at her "I have an exam which I need to study for"

"Oh c'mon, we know you enjoy fashion"

"Fine" He sighed "Let's go before I change my mind"

* * *

><p>"I hate shopping" I groaned walking through the shop.<p>

"You love it really" Jen grinned nudging me "Oooh" She walked off.

I shaked my head pulling out my phone as it rang and answered it "Hello?"

_"Hey, can you talk?" Cisco's voice came through._

I looked around to see my friends on the other side "Not really, I'm with Jamie and Jen"

_"Sorry, I'll phone you later"_

"Cis, I'm a good listener" I smiled looking through the rails "Go on"

_"Okay, Flash and Arrow met last night"_

"Really, Barry never" I stopped "Actually I haven't seen him today"

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe ..."

I cut him off "Cis, I'll phone you later, problem here" I hung up and went over to my fighting friends "Oi! What the hell is going on?"

Jen spun around smiling "We found it!"

"You were fighting" I pointed at them.

"Not really" Jamie chuckled "Now while you two go to changing rooms, I see the new fashion line" He winked and darted off.

"C'mon" Jen grabbed my hand and pulled me into the changing rooms.

"You're crazy" I pointed at her and went into the stall with the dresses she picked out.

"Where is Mr Queen taking you?"

"He won't tell me" I groaned closing the curtains.

"It could be a night full of passion"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jennifer" I snapped "It's a first date"

"Yeah, a first date with a Playboy"

"Ex-Playboy" I rolled my eyes walking out in a black fitted dress.

She shaked her head and waved her hand "Next"

"We're gonna be here all day" I sighed changing into the next one.

"We won't if you find one you like" She giggled.

I looked in the mirror and smiled "This one"

"Which one?" She opened the curtain and smiled at me through the mirror "Perfect, now shoes!" She grinned darting off.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

I walked out of the bathroom in a purple dress that stopped at my knees with my curly locks pulled to the side and my _Felicity _necklace hanging around my neck. I was about to put my sparkly silver heels when someone knocked on my door and my phone rang "Come in" I went to get my phone as the door opened.

"Hey" Oliver smiled.

"Hey, one second" I picked my phone up and groaned answering it "What Barry?"

_"Where are you?"_

"About to go out of the door with Oliver"

_"Felicity, listen to me about Queen"_

"I'm not going through this again" I sighed "I need to go"

_"Licity ..."_

"Not now" I hung up and turned around to Oliver who was wearing a grey suit "Sorry about that"

"We can cancel" He looked at me.

I shaked my head "I need to get out for a while"

He held out his hand smiling "Ready?"

"Ready" I smiled grabbing my bag and took his hand then we walked out.

"You look beautiful Miss Smoak" He opened the main door.

"Thanks" I smiled walking out into the cool night "You look very dapper Mr Queen"

"Dapper?" He smirked "That's new"

"Shhh" I pushed him and froze when I saw the car with a man leant against it "Who's that?"

"Felicity meet John Diggle, my driver" He smiled "Digs, this is Felicity"

"Nice to finally meet you Felicity" John smiled held out his hand.

"You too John" I smiled shaking his hand.

Oliver opened the door smirking "Ladies first"

"Thank you" I giggled climbing in.

He climbed in sitting to next to me "When you're ready Digs"

John jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oliver looked at me.

"I'm fine" I smiled "It's been a stressful week and this will take my mind off everything"

"Well" He took my hand in his and smiled "I promise to give you a stress and drama free night"

"I'll hold you to that Mr Queen" I smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, how long have you, Jen and Berry been friends?" Oliver asked once we sat in a fancy Italian restaurant which I don't know the name off, so he ordered some pasta dishes and red wine.<p>

"Before we were born" I nodded "Our parents plus Iris's parents are best friends"

"So, you grew up together?"

"Yeah" I smiled "Question for you now Mr Queen"

"Ask me anything" He smiled.

"Why haven't I met your best friend?"

"He's in Paris or somewhere travelling with his girlfriend" He nodded "Tommy will be back hopefully next week so you'll meet him then"

"High School buddies?"

"Kindergarten" He chuckled "We caused a lot of trouble"

"I bet" I smirked "I was and still ..." I got cut off by a loud bang and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger!<strong>

**Sorry but you'll have to until the next chapter to find out!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Truth

**Hey**

**Sorry about the other one **

**hopefully this works**

**This one reveals some big secrets!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Truth<p>

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep_

Beeping? Why can I hear beeping? Last thing I remember was having dinner with Oliver then everything went black.

_"Why on earth did you bring her here?" _a voice shouted ... John?

_"I couldn't take her to the hospital Digs!" _Oliver?

I blinked and opened my eyes to see a ceiling and slowing sat up "Where am I?" I looked around to see different technology.

"Hey" Oliver appeared in front of me "You okay?"

"Headache" I rubbed my head smiling a little "What happened?"

"Explosion" John spun around on a chair smiling.

"A what?" I looked at Oliver who was in a green leather suit with a hood ... oh no "Please tell me this is a joke?"

"What?" Oliver looked at me.

"You're the killer"

"I'm going!" John jumped up and darted up the stairs.

"Felicity" Oliver walked towards me.

"Stop!" I put my hand up "Don't move"

"Fel ..."

I cut him off "You're the Vigilante?"

"Yes and I'm not a killer" He pointed out.

"You killed all those innocent people with arrows!"

"Those guys weren't innocent; they did horrible things to innocent people" He looked at me confused "How did you know I used arrows?"

"Erm" I looked away "I can't tell you"

"Did Barry or Caitlin tell you?"

"Yes" I looked at him shocked "That's what they've been trying to tell me, they knew"

"Me and Barry have been working together to save both Central City and Starling City" He smiled "So, you're a hacker too?"

"Hacker is mean word" I giggled lightly "But yes, I can break down firewalls and other things"

"Listen" He sat next to me on the table "I'm sorry you had to find out like this and our date got ruined"

"I had fun until the explosion" I smiled "Have you figured out what caused it?"

"Not yet" He shaked his head grabbing his phone as it rang and pressed a button "Barry"

_"You've got five seconds Arrow to tell me that Felicity is okay and not dead somewhere!"_

"I'm fine Allen" I rolled my eyes "Slight headache and nothing serious"

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes Flash, no broken bones or anything" I giggled "Now, hang up"

_"Fine" Then we heard the beep._

"I promise to never get on your bad side ever again" Oliver smirked.

"Shut it" I nudged him and looked around the place "Where are we?"

"Underneath my club" He smiled "I built this place when I came back to the city"

"So, we're in Starling?"

"Yes" He jumped up and held out his hand "C'mon let's get back to campus"

* * *

><p>"You look how I feel" Jamie smirked walking next to me.<p>

"Long night" I yawned linking our arms together and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why not go back to bed?"

"I've never missed a day at school ever"

"Lic, you haven't slept in three days"

I groaned "I knew I shouldn't have told you"

"You did because you trust me" He nudged me "Here's your stop"

"Thanks, coffee later?" I looked at him.

"If you promise to get some sleep or I'll phone your brother"

"I promise" I sighed walking into the building and into the IT suite. I sat in my normal seat which is near the back and logged into my account.

"Another boring class" Poppy groaned sitting in chair next to me.

I giggled "Welcome to my world Pops"

"How have you not graduated early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I smirked.

"We're too smart" She grinned turning back to her computer.

I shake my head turning to my computer when a small box popped up.

**Oliver: Hey**

I looked around the room before replying.

_Me: Hi, I'm in class_

**Oliver: So am I, I'm bored**

_Me: Not the only one but I'm top of my class unlike you Mr Queen who needs to focus ;)_

**Oliver: Touché, are you busy after class?**

_Me: Coffee date with Jamie, why?_

**Oliver: I was gonna ask you to come to Starling with me for the weekend**

I froze and gasped to the screen.

"What's up with you?" Poppy whispered and gasped "Oh my god!"

"Poppy and Felicity!" Our teacher shouted.

I quickly closed the chat box "Sorry Ma'am"

"Trouble Maker" Poppy grinned.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I only had one class today" I sighed drinking my coffee.<p>

"Suck up" Jamie pulled his tongue out.

"Childish" I grinned.

"What is this about you and Oliver dating?" Jenna stormed into the coffee shop and sat at our table.

"We're not" I looked at her confused "We went on one date"

"MITgal alert!" Jamie grinned and passed me the phone.

I glared at Jen and looked at the text.

**_Love is In the Air!  
>Things are heating up between Playboy and ITgal!<br>The couple are now spending the weekend together  
>L.O.V.E<br>MITgal xox_**

"Explain!" Jen glared at me.

"He asked me to go to Starling for the weekend" I shrugged "I haven't answered him because I got in trouble during class"

"Text him and get going" Jamie nodded sipping his coffee.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Go, Oliver has already got a bag of your clothes" Jen grinned "He's just waiting for you to text him"

"Fine" I grabbed my phone and texted Oliver.

_I'm at the coffee shop if you're ready to go :) - Felicity_

**I'm outside ;) - Oliver**

I looked up to see John leaning against the car smiling and waved "My ride is here" I smiled getting up and hugged them "I'll see you Monday"

"Have fun!" They grinned.

"I will" I giggled and walked out "Hi John"

"Miss Smoak" John smiled opening the door.

"You can call me Felicity" I smiled.

"Then call me Diggle" He grinned.

"I like John" I giggled climbing into the car to sit next to Oliver "Hi"

"Hey there" Oliver grinned "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I yawned "Sorry, I'm very tired"

"Go to sleep, it's a five hour drive anyways" He put his arm around me.

"Thanks" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I shot up blinking a few times and looked around the unfamiliar room "Oliver?"<p>

"Afternoon" I looked at the door to see the man himself with a tray.

"Hi, what's this?" I pointed at the tray.

"Late lunch" He smiled walking over and sat on the bed across from me then place the tray between us "Nothing special just turkey salad sandwiches and cup of coffee"

"Thanks" I took the mug and drank some "Where are we?"

"My apartment, don't worry it's got two bedrooms" He nodded "I thought we could eat this and head to the cave"

I giggled "The Cave?"

"Don't ask, Sara came up with it"

"Sara?"

"Oh, you'll meet her later; she's part of the team and also Roy"

"Got it" I nodded putting the mug on the table and looked at him "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" He smiled "Anything"

"You told me your biggest secret and I'm gonna tell you mine"

"You don't have to"

I shaked my head "If we want to be together then I need to tell you"

"Okay"

"I'm MITgal" I smiled "And so is Jen"

"Really?" He looked at me shocked.

"Really" I nodded "It's weird but people come to us for advice"

"I think it's great that you help people" He smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled.

* * *

><p>"About time Queen!" A familiar voice shouted as we walked into the Cave.<p>

"Shut it Allen" I rolled my eyes walking over to him and wacked him on the arm.

"Ow" He glared at me "That hurt"

"Says the one who heals fast" Caitlin shaked her head and hugged me "You okay?"

"Never better" I grinned and sat down on one of the spinning chairs "So, what's going on?"

"Felicity" Oliver smiled "These are Sara and Roy aka Black Canary and Arsenal"

"Red arrows and crazy chick" Caitlin mumbled in my ear.

I pushed her and looked at the other two members "Nice to meet you"

"You too, Ollie hasn't stopped talking about you" Sara grinned.

I blushed spinning around on the chair to see my glasses on the table "Who brought these?"

"I did" Barry stood behind me "You'll need them"

I looked up at him smiling "Thanks B"

"Ready to catch this bad guy?" Caitlin sat next to me.

"What you doing here anyways?" I looked at her and Cisco "What about Star Labs?"

"We still go there when the bad guy is there and switch" Cisco grinned "I get to see real training instead of high speed"

"Hey" Barry crossed his arms which made us laugh.

I looked at the computer and started typing then grinned "Two blocked away in an old warehouse, so be …" I spun around to see it empty except for me, Caitlin and Cisco "Careful"

"Let's start" Cisco grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Nice long chapter for you!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
